


Horned

by FamiliarInAStrangerLand



Category: ICO (Video Game), Shadow of the Colossus, The Last Guardian (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamiliarInAStrangerLand/pseuds/FamiliarInAStrangerLand
Summary: A mashup of Ico, Shadow of the Colossus and The Last Guardian, seeking to merge the plots of all three into one.
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I initially wrote this story three years ago, hot off finishing The Last Guardian. While I have edited it here and there, the quality of the writing mostly reflects who I was at the time.
> 
> PREFACE  
> In creating Yorda’s language, I have borrowed from Esperanto, Azerbaijani and Javanese as was convenient.  
> Having not kept notes of what I originally wanted her to say, I have tried translating it back into English, and have attached notes decoding each line. Please note that these notes are not intended to be accurate, and serve only to convey the spirit of what she is saying.

**ONE**

The waking sun gently poured amber light through the village, split only by the shadows of huts and trees. A young boy tenderly crept out of his hut curtains, watched only by the early morning crows. They had seen this boy before. Today he wore a shirt as red as the rising sun, with trousers as white as midday clouds, and sandals crafted from a cow they tried feasting on during a ritual sacrifice. All they cared about were the horns protruding from the boy’s head. Had the cow been reincarnated?

The morning chill cut through the boy’s skin. Today was never going to be pleasant for him. In his hands, he held a small tunic weaved in blacks and crimson, defined by its simple emblem, denoting the boy’s fate. Within an hour or two, the priest would arrive, the holy men with their built-up horses tasked with sacrifice. Even the boy was convinced he was cursed, and that his presence would only make the village even more vulnerable to the Beasts of the Nest. “Horns are the mark of the Nest!” the priest would preach regularly. “Even our livestock must not be allowed anywhere near its curse!”

He drew no attention to himself as he walked through the sleeping village. The lifeless atmosphere, robbed of playing children and toiling farmers, unsettled him. His parents would have been terrified if they knew where he was going. Despite the initial horror of seeing their baby Ico, with little nubs sticking out of his hair, they loved their boy all the same. If they had their own way, he would go to school and play with the others, a fate he truly deserved. But, Ico realised, nobody ever chose their fate. All anyone could do was decide what came next. Whatever he did, his life in the village would end today.

And so, he walked away. It was what the priest would want, surely. Walking away was infinitely preferable to being chained and marched through hours of forests just to be contained in a trap for the beasts. He doubted it ever worked. One captured beast would not stop the rest. Without looking back, unable to face the pain, Ico marched into the forest.

A green haze slowly formed in the shadows the trees cast. Even out here, life was just as still and absent as the village. Only the distant sounds of birds and insects could be heard. Did the animals fear him too? Even the farmers’ horses steered clear of Ico, without being told to do so. True, he did have friends. But he forced himself not to think about it. The more he thought about what he walked away from, the slower and heavier his steps became. In an attempt to defy his own sorrow, he pulled the tunic over his head.

The sounds of screeching cut through his thoughts. The beast was here! The trees bowed before the swooping wings, blowing Ico off his feet. He threw himself back up and began to run. For this, he dared to look back. The creature was looking directly at him, glowing pink eyes in the face of a feathered dog. Its howls were like a distorted bird; of a being that should not exist. And it had come for him.

Ico’s escape from the beast did not last. With a bow of the neck, the creature scooped the boy into its mouth. He struggled, they all did, but the drool of the beast quickly numbed him and eased him to sleep. The beast wasn’t used to having something horned in its mouth, but it managed to adjust. Behind it, people had awoken to look in horror. Without wasting a second, the beast galloped through the trees, before taking flight. The priest watched it disappear into the clouds. His disciples saw it too, and began the arduous process of turning back the way they were coming.

“May his misfortune plague them all,” he muttered to himself. With a tug of the reins, he led his holy men away from the village. They were not needed anymore.

The entrance to the holy men’s temple presented itself as a triangular stairwell, with the temple itself forming a c-shape around the village, protecting it from the cliffs overlooking the sea below. Even the priest would admit that it was too big to house the forty men and women who worked there. Upon hearing the beast’s cries, almost everyone abandoned their duties to watch.

Only Mono stayed. The temple maiden, she stayed in the stables during the chaos, dismissing their cries of confusion and panic. She had, after all, been instructed to never meddle in holy affairs. She held out an apple for Agro, the strongest steed in the village. After a brief staring contest with the steed, he snapped the apple right out of her hands. She stepped back in surprise, her bare feet collecting even more hay and dirt. (She often mused to herself how difficult it was to be “pure” and clean, given the menial tasks set out for her, but she didn’t mind. Her long, silk dress barely collected any dust, which was important.)

After a minute of Agro’s meal, the door creaked open. Mono turned her head to observe Wander’s entry. A hunter and aspiring soldier, he dressed in a way that could only be described as both casual and formal, mixing the knee-high sandals and elaborate emblemed tunic of the holy men, with the teal cotton shorts and shirt of the villagers. She had seen him around here and there but never spoke to him. “Hello,” she said calmly.

Wander doubled over, panting heavily, his face contorted in either excitement or frustration. “I’ve figured it out,” he muttered. “I know my destiny.”

Mono rolled her eyes. Throughout her life, she had been trained not to emote, and to the surprise of a few clerics, she felt comfortable fitting that role. Still, she liked to think bemusement didn’t count as an emotion. “Your destiny is with the village,” she responded. “Be it as a hunter or a warrior, only the gods know where your path leads.”

“But I know what I must do,” he breathed, slowly regaining his energy. “Somebody needs to take on the beasts. Lord Emon is considering ritual sacrifice! Don’t you know what this means?”

“I will be the first to go,” she told him. He wondered if she had already been told, or if she’d just guessed on the spot. Nevertheless, she showed no fear in her statement. “I was born for that fate, young warrior.”

“It won’t even work!” Wander argued, closing the door. “It may sate them the first time, but they’ll be back! They always will, unless someone stops them.” He stepped forth. “But I have the solution, right here.”

Mono watched his right-hand reach over his left and pull something initially obscured. Her expression morphed from disinterest to shock as he pulled out a longsword, glinting in the daylight pouring through the windows. The glint was unnatural, and the blade seemed to emit its own glow. “Where did you get that?” she hissed.

“In a small storeroom in the forest,” he replied enthusiastically. “It was rather conspicuous, being wedged into a cliff side overlooking the ocean.” He considered mentioning the perils of climbing into that storeroom, but thought against it.

Mono composed herself. “Listen to me,” she said. “If you value the position you hold in life, you will return that sword to Lord Emon, and you will return to your normal role. This destiny is not meant for anyone, especially not you.”

His delirious grin protected him from her words. “I’m going to need Agro,” he told her.

Mono sighed. As much as she wanted to forbid him access, Agro was his horse. She stepped aside and undid Agro’s ropes. He strode forth from his stable and shook his head. “Very well,” she muttered. “But be it on your head. If the holy men come after you, I cannot, and will not stop them.”

Wander climbed onto Agro. With a few short commands, Agro began to trot, and then gallop, out the stable gates, throwing dust into Mono’s raven-black hair. She gasped. “Hey! Wait!” she yelled, trying to run after him. Agro quickly outpaced her, and she slowed as she saw the beast disappear into the clouds. Wander, simultaneously, vanished into the trees. Mono bent over in exhaustion, watching the dandelions dance beneath her. “What is it, Mono?” a young man asked her.

“I just realised,” she panted, “Agro’s probably a mare.”

“Be among the chosen ones,” the elder once said. “When the Trico comes, do not resist his summon. He chose you. You play an important role.”

In my dreams, I was flying. Flying through the darkness. Yet, I could not enjoy this freedom. I felt numb, or trapped, as though attached to a body that was not my own. I was flying through a dark, threatening storm. How could anyone enjoy such liberty in such danger?

I awoke to find myself in a strange cave. Rough walls of stone and moss surrounded me, lit by a small crack above. My ears picked up the clanking of rusted chains. As my eyes truly adjusted to my environment, I realised with a start that I was not alone. Beside me lay the great man-eating beast, “Trico”. I skittered back in panic, noting the cracked mask covering half its face. The beast woke from its own slumber, kicking and flailing with sore screeches, flapping its broken wings.

As I pulled back, I noticed a single spear protruding from its rear leg. I slowly got onto my unshod feet, when my eye caught a glimpse of my arms. I did not know how, why or when it had happened, but my skin was covered in peculiar markings. I stroked them in perplexity. “Where,” I muttered, “where am I?”

The beast’s eyes glowed purple as it looked at me, but paled to a dull black as I tiptoed away. It was clearly in no state to kill anyone, too pained by the spear that seared its flesh. Even when it did make a sound, I could tell from its whimpers it stemmed from fear, not aggression. I thought I was dreaming, that I would soon awake. Yet, I never considered anything other than pulling the spear free. Carefully, I snuck to its rear and climbed through its feathers. They each felt coarse and soft, like they wouldn’t give no matter what I did. The spear was stuck tight, and the stick was worn and splintered. My fingers ached as I grabbed on and tugged. The beast rocked in protest as I tugged, and when it finally flew free, I staggered back onto the stone floor. Its hind legs, perhaps in a twitch rather than deliberate attack, kicked me into the nearest wall. All I remember is the pain of impact.

***

After what could only be hours, Trico gently nudged me with its snout. As I got back up, it looked at me with gratitude, not fear. Perhaps the spear’s removal had persuaded it to trust me. I peered past it to a pile of barrels; some broken, some intact, all glowing blue. As I curiously approached them, Trico suddenly turned around, bowed towards the barrels and chomped on the intact kegs. “Hey!” I instinctively yelled as it lapped them up. Perhaps this was why it seemingly felt so renewed.

I noticed a tunnel between the walls. As I walked towards it, I heard the chain clank and rattle as Trico followed me. Finally, I heard the chain strain, accompanied by the beast’s protests. I immediately turned around. The frustration on his face could be read regardless of what colour his eyes glowed. (At that moment, it was yellow.) Looking around, I noticed a small stone structure embedded into the wall. “Yedyah,” I called, luring it towards the structure as I climbed it. With my new vantage point, I could examine Trico’s back with greater detail.

The elder had showed us illustrations of the Tricos before. The drawings showed both armoured, and natural beasts. Certainly this chained beast had been armoured, but whatever brought it here left only the shattered mask and a few back plates, along with the broken left horn. Only the slack chain was unbroken, much to its chagrin. I noticed that the collar keeping the chain was fastened by a lever. Despite my fear, I leapt onto the beast’s back, gripping onto its feathers to keep my balance.

I think it realised what I was trying to do. It stilled itself, relaxing its muscles and allowing me to cautiously creep across the broken plates towards the lever. When I reached it and pulled, it refused to budge. Whomever had designed it never hoped for my hands to release the beast. I grunted and strained, tugging with all my might. The collar was stubborn, defiantly holding Trico prisoner. Then, suddenly, it began to loosen. I suspect Trico had pinned the chain down with its paw, creating tension within the collar. Whatever had happened, the lever finally flew. The collar snapped apart, and the beast was free. As it roared in triumph, I couldn’t help but cheer with it.

It bowed its head forward, inviting me onto its head. Honoured, I climbed on. As it raised its head, I pointed towards the tunnel. “Onwards!” I told it. I held onto its feathers as it slowly walked into the tunnel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In writing this, I didn't really consider how it was going to be read. Writing Yorda's dialogue to be alien is all well and good, but I didn't really think of how it was meant to be translated, or if it even should.  
> To that end, I've attached translations to her dialogue in the end notes. If I remember, none of her lines are crucial to the plot. They weren't in the game, after all.

**TWO**

In his dreams, the staircase snaked up a dull stone tower, leading towards a brass cage suspended inches below the ceiling by chain. As he climbed, he noticed a strong, turquoise glow shine between the bars. When he reached the top and looked inside, all the glow would show him was the slim figure of a young person, slender like a woman. He tried to draw near, but the beast’s screeches stopped him in his tracks. He turned to watch that unnatural maw break through the stone and bite him where he stood.

Ico woke up with a scream. As he calmed, all his eyes could see was veiled darkness. He tried moving his arms, but they were locked in place by his side, at ease. He kicked his legs, but they too were restrained. With no other choice, he tried thrusting forwards. Something crackled in the background, as though giving way. It was working! Ico pushed himself forwards over and over, before finally feeling himself topple.

On the outside, among a row of horned soldiers on standby, one toppled forwards from its charging shrine. The helmet exploded off the body, flying into the abyss within the soldier's circle. Ico crawled out of the armour and looked around. The walls were carved from a smooth stone and glowed a dim blue. The air was unnaturally cold, with a damp mist pouring across the floor. Ico crossed his arms, goosebumps rising on his skin, and walked the perimeter of the circle. Above, a flat ceiling carved like a lid, with a chain hanging from a hole.

There didn’t appear to be any other way out of the room. When he found the right spot, Ico braced himself and ran, jumping over the abyss towards the chain. Fear restricted him, made him tense up, and he almost missed his chance. His arms did wrap around the chain, but the momentum kept him going, and he almost felt like the chain would come free and fall with him. His stomach lurched from terror, and he let out a short scream before the chain snapped back and swung in the opposite direction. All the while, Ico wrapped himself as securely around the chain as he could. Slowly, but surely, the chain stilled, its clanking a mere echo.

When his nerves had relaxed, while acknowledging the certain consequences of letting go of the chain, Ico climbed.

To his surprise, he climbed into the same tower from his dream. The glow of this room easily outshone the one below, and a doorway opened into an outer ring. Ico, however, was more interested in the snaking staircase, and the cage waiting below the ceiling. Both were there. He stumbled up the stairs, eager to see who lay in the cage. When he reached the top, he rested on the bronze lever presenting from the wall, to be pushed up or pulled down. He looked at the cage. To his disappointment, it rested a few meters higher than in the dream. The ceiling appeared to be slightly split, as though it could open up and let the cage rise even higher. “Hello?” he called. “Is someone in there?”

The ensuing gasp told him all he needed to know. Ico pulled the lever down. To his surprise, it flew towards him with a small click. The chain loosened, dropping the cage to the floor with a loud slam. Ico was knocked off his feet and tumbled partly down the stairs, before falling off them completely. He threw his hands to grab on, and luckily succeeded. He pulled himself back up and carefully descended. Had the slam awoken the suits of armour below? At this point, he expected them to be alive.

The door of the cage swung open, its lock broken by the impact. Ico returned to watch the person reveal herself. A young girl, certainly in her teens, as tall as some of the men in his village, yet clearly not as strong in gait. Her dress reached her knees, as white as her skin. Unnaturally white, like the rays of the sun. A translucent black shawl draped over her shoulders, almost matching her grey hair in tone. Her feet were bare, never expecting shoes to protect her from the world beyond.

**“** **Ku** **sing vi** **?** **carane** **etdi** **kiu** **almaq** **kene** **?”** The words from her tongue were confusing, yet somehow relaxing in their alien nature. _Of course,_ Ico thought. _I didn’t recognise the language of our neighbours. Why should I understand her?_ She looked at him in confusion, her eyes barely visible amidst her glow.

He wondered if she could understand his language, if not speak it. “A winged beast took me here,” he explained. “They took kids from my village so many times, I had to do something about it.” He touched his horns. The girl gasped. What was it about the horns that shocked her? He then noticed black scrawlings over his arms, and gave a short yelp. A mark of the beast? He scratched them. The marks had become embedded within his skin.

**“Vi** **lazımdır** **tindak** **,”** she said with a nervous tone. She looked around. The sounds of footsteps were approaching. She shot him an urgent look. **“Vi lazimdir tindak Indi!”** She flapped her hands, hopping from foot to foot, gesturing for him to run.

Three soldiers marched in, breaking formation to run after Ico and the girl, their arms reaching out. Instinctively, Ico grabbed the girl’s hand and ran through them. She yelped in surprise and ran with him. He felt her stop suddenly, only to lurch forward at his tug. Ico looked back, noticing one of the soldiers had fallen. It shook its head in a daze, before refocusing its glare on the girl. He looked forward and ran with her. **“** **dayandırın!”** yelled the girl. **“Kio vi bunu? dayandırın!”** He wasn’t certain if she was scared of the soldiers, or of him.

The horned boy ran out the ring and onto the edge overlooking the Nest. Yet another ring wrapped around a giant, white tower, overlooking every ruin within the canyon. He looked back. The tower itself was very broad, about as broad as the village temple. As he and the girl ran around, a ramshackle wooden bridge presented itself. Flimsy wood stretching from there to who-knew-where. “Come on!” he yelled, “they’ll be after us!”

As he ran onto the bridge, he decided to let go of her hand. If the girl actually wanted to escape, he realised, she would follow him. He had acted hasty. Maybe she wanted to stay. Maybe she belonged with them.

She looked back and, reluctantly, stepped onto the bridge. **“Vi ora anlamaq,”** she sighed, breaking into a run.

The weather cast increasing judgement on Wander, the closer he drew to the Nest. What were once forgiving blue skies became suspicious grey, unmoving clouds. What started off as lush forests filled with birdsong, gave way to harsh mountains where only hawks dared to fly. After many days, the Nest came into view. A large crater, risen from the ground like the knob on a door. There had to be a way inside, Wander was convinced.

He followed the same path that took him this far. As Agro slushed her way through marshes, and the rain stung their eyes, both of them saw something. A gateway, carved from stone into the cliffs of the Nest, awaited them. Agro anticipated her master’s command and trotted through.

Free from the rain, Wander wiped his eyes as his mare shook her head. He patted her neck and grunted something before dismounting. The two looked around. The gateway led them into a temple of sorts, with a descending staircase spiralling ahead. The stonework around the two slowly transitioned from worn and damp, to soft and bright, with a subtle blue pulse bathing everything.

Wander noticed a pool at the bottom of the staircase, deep and unusually clear. Ahead, though, was a vast hall leading up to a small plinth. Upon approach, the two could see the chaos of the Nest for themselves. Ruined constructs here, overgrown cliffs there, and a tall, white tower overlooking all. No beasts could be seen. Where  _ were _ they?

“You’re here for your people, aren’t you?” a woman’s voice asked. Wander looked around. Agro neighed in surprise.

“Who are you?” he asked defensively. His fingers clasped the hilt of his sword. “Show yourself!”

“Many have come here before,” the woman told him. “Each one wishing to keep the beasts away from their children. Each time, I tell them exactly what to do, and each time they turn away. For some it’s a moral barrier. For others, a physical impossibility.” He felt himself being watched, judged by the force of the Nest. “I can tell, already, that neither will stop you.”

“What must I do?” Wander conceded.

“Place the sword at the foot of the Citadel.” He was about to ask what she meant before she continued. “The White Tower. And you may kill the beasts if need be. Stain the sword in their blood if you must. This will not matter. Place the sword at the altar therein, and we will never need another child.”

Wander pulled the sword out and examined it. Clean silver, long as his arm and with a single word carved near the tip.  _ Void _ . He looked at the tower, then the sword, and at Agro before looking back. “Very well,” he said. “I will trust you.”

“I must warn you,” the woman said. “To serve the Nest will come at a price. I cannot guarantee your satisfaction.”

“So be it.”

The wind sighed outside. “Then let your actions be in your people’s favour,” she concluded.

Ten horses gathered outside the temple steps. Eight soldiers, dressed for battle, with Lord Emon in the lead. His mask was lifted as he watched everyone prepare for the journey.

“Lord Emon,” Mono addressed. He turned to her. She had dressed herself in the clothes of a trainee soldier, with leather armour protecting her chest and arms, and nothing protecting her legs and feet. (Two soldiers stared at her in confusion.) “I wish to aid you in retrieving the sword. I must atone.”

“Why are you not in your sacred gown?” he asked her sternly.

“My lord, the dress would restrict my legs on the journey. I cannot ride with such a long gown on.”

_ I must remember to order the creation of more fitting women’s armour, _ Emon thought to himself. “I had hoped you would come, maiden,” he told her. “If the gown will inhibit your ability to serve god, then you may dress as you see fit for the mission.”

Mono saluted. “Thank you, my lord.” She mounted her piebald horse, Toto.  _ That went better than I expected,  _ she thought as she grabbed the stirrups.

I held the mirror carefully. In our exploration of our cavern prison, I had found a strange, black mirror hidden inside an empty crypt. A thin, stone disc with pulsating magic, I suspected I would need it almost immediately. Upon returning, Trico’s eyes glowed purple in hostility. Yet it seemed hypnotised by it. I struggle to describe its response now, but I could tell the mirror would provoke it in a way.

I decided to take it to a flimsy wall of wooden planks and collapsed stone. When Trico drew close, I tried reflecting the light onto the wall. A mechanical hum, like an otherworldly choir, sung as the reflection took form on the wood. Trico looked at it suspiciously, its tail rising and seemingly aiming at it. The tip glowed. Before I could guess why, lightning shot from it, destroying the wall in a huge explosion. I jumped back in surprise. Trico, seemingly nonchalant about the explosion, calmly trotted through the hole. “Hey, wait!” I yelled, grabbing onto its feathers.

The trot turned into a gallop. I barely had enough time to tuck the mirror handle into my clothes before it charged, myself holding onto its leg. My fingers tightened their grip, so scared was I. The winged beast ran onto the precipice of a cliff covered in green, bathed in the sun’s rays. It roared defiantly as I let go, allowing me to see the Nest from the bottom. Above us, ropes connected temples, towers and other strange buildings. A lone, small windmill blew from an outlook in the cliff ahead, unreachable. Such a strange, inviting arrangement of architecture awaited us. “We’re out!” I declared triumphantly. “We’re free!”

Trico’s cries seemed to last an unusually long time. I wondered if it was an echo, or if something else was copying it. Its feathers tensed up briefly, before it looked around for a pathway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation of Yorda's dialogue:  
> "Who are you? How did you get in here?"  
> "You must go!"  
> "You must go now!"  
> "Stop it!"  
> "What are you doing? Stop it!"  
> "You don't understand."


	3. Chapter 3

**THREE**

Ico could not deny how awkward he felt. As he and the glowing woman climbed through the Nest, dozens of questions rushed through his mind.  _ Who were those soldiers? Why are you here? What’s your name?  _ She did answer, but the alien language she spoke just frustrated him. She could tell. After a while, she just responded in nods or shakes of the head.

Luckily, she could understand him, to a degree. When Ico pointed to a lever, she would try to pull it. Most of the time, it wouldn’t budge, despite her obvious efforts. Whenever he pulled them, they swung down without even a grunt. It became difficult to shake the feeling that he could traverse most of the ruins on his own without too much difficulty.

Then she saw the eye. As they walked onto a plateau filled with grass and shattered pillars, a hexagonal glass pane lay in wait, mounted to a rail stretching into the abyss. An orange eye, surrounded by purples and blues had been painted onto the glass, and the horned boy noticed a broken bit of rope tied around one of its handles. The girl’s screams startled him. He watched her back away, eyes fixated on that sinister glass. She watched it obsessively, as though anticipating how it would try to kill her. “What is it?” Ico asked, watching her back up to a pillar. “Is that thing dangerous?”

The girl’s voice gave a cracked whimper. He doubted this was part of her alien language. With hesitation, he approached the glass, terrified he would be attacked by something. A Trico, perhaps.

Like the levers, it refused to budge, defying his will. His legs scrambled against the ground, finding whatever traction they could. Slowly, the frame began to shift. He felt it budge, and pushed with renewed confidence. The frame dragged itself through the grass, closer and closer to the precipice. When it finally teetered on the edge, its forwards momentum suddenly tugged him onto the ground, almost pulling him with it as it fell.

The girl’s hand grabbed his ankle, yanking him away from the edge. The eye fell before them, its smash echoing in the wind. “It’s gone now,” he said bluntly. The temptation to ask what about it scared her lay on his tongue. Nearly everything this girl did gave birth to new questions. It frustrated him that he could never understand the answers. And so, the questions went unasked.

She gave him a smile, trying to relax by his side.  “Dankon suwun,”  she whispered. For a moment, they lay there in the grass, listening to the distant bird cries. Ico was the first to return to his feet. Once he was steady, he looked around. His gaze led him to a nearby puddle, which threw him on his back again. “My horns!” he cried. “They’re glowing!”

The girl suspected he already knew. Indeed, all horns glowed blue in the presence of the Master. Just as she feared. Ico held his head in confusion, panting heavily and trying to pull them free. “Don’t remove your birthmark, boy,” commanded a woman’s voice, freezing the two in their place.

Lightning shot between the two of them, slowly conjuring a thin, black cloud. Her white face unveiled itself, facing the girl.  **“Yorda, kok duwe vi sol citadelon?”** she sternly asked her. The girl turned away, defeated. The figure swivelled and faced Ico. “You were brought here for a great purpose, boy,” she boomed.

Ico was too stunned to speak. Who was this woman? The elder had never told him about this.

“I certainly do not appreciate you putting my daughter in danger in your pointless attempts at escaping the Nest. Yorda belongs here, just as much as you do.”

Ico got up. The woman frowned. “Now, know your place and return to the Citadel.” She sneered at Yorda. “Both of you.” When those words parted her lips, the cloud exploded.

After a minute, Ico ran to Yorda’s aid. “Are you okay?” he asked.

She looked at him with teary eyes.  **“Ni var kolerigita** **dheweke.”** she said softly, getting back up.

**“Yoxdur vi anlamaq, Yorda?”** her mother’s voice called, unseen.  **“Ing dünya olmadan qorxu nia xalq.”** Silence fell, like a pillar collapsing. Ico and Yorda held each other tightly.

The Nest was filled with the roars of wind. As Agro walked along a thick bridge suspended only by the pillars beneath, even Wander worried that they could easily be blown off. Hours had passed since their arrival, and he still had no idea how to get to the Citadel. It presented itself way above his entry, with the only way in being a long, rickety bridge beyond the one they crossed.

If Wander was being honest with himself, he had bigger things on his mind than climbing up to the Citadel. The reason he came here. When Agro jumped into a large arena, he heard roaring. He could not deny the smile on his face as he heard heavy footsteps. He dismounted and led Agro to the nearest wall. He wasn’t sure he could keep her out of danger, but at least he could encourage her to stay out of the upcoming battle.

The footsteps faded. Wander’s smile dropped. “Oh,” he said quietly, allowing his disappointment out as he summoned Agro. As she trotted close, the ceiling above exploded, as the beast dove in with a screech. Agro ran away from the debris just in time, while Wander fell onto his back, startled. The beast stared at him. Its eyes glowed a ferocious purple, hidden beneath its thick helmet. Its short horns glowed a bright blue. Wander threw himself back up and tried examining its body. Most of its back was protected by armour, including its legs. The beast spun around and swiped at Wander. Its paw caught him, slamming him into a pillar.

Finally, the man stopped moving. With a huff, the beast turned and jumped out the very hole it made.

Despite the uneasy silence choking the air, I felt quite peaceful. As I walked with Trico through a long, stone corridor, I noticed a strange construction ahead of us. Like the top half of a circular cage, glowing blue and overlooking a small circular floor, a bridge extending from it to an iron cage. We would have to jump beneath it. I jumped first. Trico looked at me with anxiety. I looked up to it. “It’s okay,” I assured it. “The cage can’t imprison you.”

As my head returned to a neutral position, my eyes noticed another cage tucked into the wall, containing a thin contraption, resembling a collar. When Trico jumped down, it began to glow. The ringing immediately followed. My companion screamed. It threw its paws into the air, and threw them back to the floor with anger. Its eyes glowed that fierce purple, its lone horn glowing bright. I staggered away. “Trico, what’s…” I began to say.

And then his head shot forward, and snapped me into his jaws before I knew what was happening.

***

In my dreams, I was flying. Flying through the darkness. My village came into view, veiled in light rain. Nobody walked through the village, so I touched down in the plaza. My nose sensed something. Not once did I consider why I was doing what I was doing, or why I felt what I did. I looked inside the nursery. All was silent. Two rows of five boys sleeping, including myself.

I realised, straight away, that I was reliving Trico’s memories. From then on, everything became a blur. I heard the horrified screams of the holy mother, felt the spears of the hunters rupture Trico’s skin, tasted myself gobbled by her jaws. (For she was a her.) I felt the winds blow against her wings as she spread them and galloped, saw the rain sting her eyes as she took off, and heard the impending thunder. I also felt the pain when lightning struck her.

After that, all I could hear was the marching of soldiers, and all I could feel was the collar close around her neck.

***

I awoke. As my vision refocused, I looked at the patterns on my skin. Again, I cannot explain, but the patterns had become more detailed, more refined. How could markings within my skin change? I got back up and looked at Trico. She lay on the floor, drained of energy. The overhanging cage lost most of its blue glow. At the end of the bridge, the gate had opened up, allowing us to progress. I felt around for the mirror, but it was nowhere in sight. “Trico,” I whispered. All I received for a reply was a small huff. Evidently a small boy could not wake a mighty beast from magic-induced slumber. Putting my uncertainty aside, I ran through the gate.

I stopped running when I noticed the lights. Inside this small hallway, four armoured statues stood by the walls, their beady eyes shining like searchlights. I could immediately tell what would happen if I crossed them. Tucked into a corner, a blue door hid in the shadows, as though painted into the stone. I turned back. “Trico!” I called, running back to her side. Behind me, something shuffled and shifted. I looked back. Two of the statues had moved. Both ran after me.

I tripped. As I desperately pushed myself up, a statue grabbed my arm, stopping my momentum in its tracks. I struggled, but the statue effortlessly pulled me over his shoulder and held me there. It marched back into the hallway. I screamed and cried for help. Trico’s eyes opened. As she got back onto her paws, the other two soldiers awoke and ran to block the gateway. The blue door opened as my carrier approached. Just before we entered, Trico galloped in and swiped my carrier away. The door closed as I hit the floor. I watched her demolish all four pieces of armour.

She roared frequently as her paws slammed each soldier into the wall. She hopped around when they tried to harm her. The purple glow of her eyes persisted as she simply crushed the last one. And when the dust had settled, she continued all three behaviours. I jumped onto her feathers and climbed up to her neck. I stroked it gently. “It’s okay,” I assured her. “We’re safe.”

Slowly, but surely, Trico relaxed. She looked at me with a worried purr.

“Thank you,” I whispered, nuzzling her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations of Yorda's and the Queen's dialogue:  
> "Thank you."  
> "Yorda, why did you leave the Citadel?"  
> "We have angered her."  
> "Don't you understand, Yorda?"  
> "The world is afraid of our nation."


	4. Chapter 4

**FOUR**

Yorda and Ico stood in the grass, looking into the corridor hiding in the shadows. His muscles ached, yet he didn’t feel too tired. “This place goes on forever,” he muttered to himself. Then his stomach rumbled, accompanied by his exasperated sigh. He looked up. The sun was beginning to dip behind the walls of the Nest. When he first escaped the tower, it hovered above him, watching him flee like an enraptured spectator. Clearly it had grown frustrated with his lack of progress.

**“Luwe?”** Yorda asked. He looked at her in confusion. She rubbed her belly, opened her mouth and pointed inside. The horned boy nodded. She looked around the nearby trees. Most only held leaves, aside from one promising some apples. Excited, she ran up to it. All apples lay above her reach.

Ico watched her pick up rocks and throw them at each apple. None of them fell. Ico ran up to help her, froze when she tried climbing up the tree, and ran to her aid more urgently. She tried grabbing a branch and pulled herself up. The branch snapped suddenly. Yorda landed on her feet, staggering backwards with the branch still in her hands. Once she recovered, she examined the branch with curiosity. Ico noticed a smile creep up her blinding lips.

She held the branch up to the apples, poked some down, and whacked others free. She struck one apple too hard, destroying it. Another was sent flying into the nearby abyss. But all in all, Yorda freed four apples from the tree. She tossed the branch aside and grabbed two.  **“Knabo!”** she called, throwing one to him. Startled, Ico was struck on the head by the apple.  **“Nuwun!”** she whimpered.

Ico shrugged and bit into the apple. “Thanks,” he said. “Exactly what I needed.”

Yorda smiled and nodded. She sat down. Ico sat with her. She shuffled next to him.  **“Adinizi?”** she asked. He stared blankly at her. She pointed at herself.  **“Yorda,”** she said softly. She pointed to him.  **“Adinizi?”** she repeated.

“Um… Ico.”

She lowered her hand.  **“Ico…”** She crossed her legs as she watched the sun finally recede. Ico began to shiver. She felt him grab her hand, followed by his easy sigh. He relaxed and lay in the grass. Yorda uncrossed her legs and lay with him.

Agro licked the stream. Wander lay in the grass, staring at the starry sky above. He was surprised, and delighted, to find the grass quite comfortable and spongy. The nearby fire soothed him, making up for a rather fruitless day. His bones no longer ached, and the blood had mostly dried. But that creature had got away. And in the murk of the night, he had no idea where the Citadel was. It could no longer be denied: he was lost.

The sword glistened a little in the moonlight. Wander shoved it further into its scabbard. Ever since he held that sword, something had definitely changed. He felt it. While he was a rather resilient man back in the village, he could still be kept in bed with a broken leg if he fell from a tree. When the beast slammed him into that pillar, it should have broken him completely. Yet all he needed was twenty minutes to recover. Was this the sword’s doing? Or did that voice secretly support his mission?

“Tomorrow,” he said to Agro encouragingly. “We’ll get there tomorrow.”

Agro huffed. Whether she felt hopeful or fearful, he couldn’t tell.

The eye stared at her. On our path, a hexagonal pane watched as we approached, its glass eye safely covered by an iron cage. Trico hissed and refused to draw near. I sighed and ran up to it. “It isn’t going to hurt you,” I said to her, examining the base of the window. It had been built onto a cart, itself fixed to the railed bridge we stood on. I noticed a lever at the other end of the bridge, and ran to pull it. Above, the afternoon sky slowly quietened. The loud roar of wind softened. The cries of birds vanished. Only the slam of the lever as I yanked it filled the now-still air. Part of the bridge retracted, dropping the window. I heard it smash before the bridge returned.

“You okay?” I asked Trico as she crossed. Suddenly, a screech echoed through the Nest. We both looked up. A second creature peered over the wall’s edge, covered in armour, and with one mighty roar, it jumped onto the bridge. Its unsettled feathers ruffled, its snout flaring as it drew near. My companion hissed and backed away, trying to reach the safety of shadows, but only aggression could be seen in the other’s eyes. Panicking, I pulled the lever again.

The bridge dropped outright. Our opponent grabbed onto Trico before it fell, dragging her with it. They both landed on the bridge below. Trico had been knocked out, giving the other beast an opening. Instinctively, I jumped after them. As I plummeted, I noticed the beast’s tail sat beneath a gate at one end of the bridge. My companion’s soft belly cushioned the fall. I wasted no time running beneath the beast towards the gate. The lever hid within the shade. I pulled it immediately.

The gate slammed down on the beast’s tail. It screamed in pain, the tail thrashing around on my side of the gate, before going limp. The beast pulled its side of the tail out, its severed nub sparking with dim energy. Wincing, it gave me one last glare before jumping out. The gate lifted, nudging my half of the tail to the side. As it rose, I watched Trico slide off the bridge. Without a second thought, I jumped after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations of Yorda's dialogue:  
> "Hungry?"  
> "Boy!"  
> "Sorry!"  
> "Your name?"


	5. Chapter 5

**FIVE**

Ico and Yorda gently walked through the corridor, leaving the morning sun behind them. Their hands linked, filling both with a sense of comfort and happiness neither had experienced before. Ico felt like his insides were overflowing with a warm and loving light. Yorda simply felt  _ something _ ; something she wasn’t numb to. Even the wind and the stones underfoot felt like nothing to her. She felt a connection with this boy.

He stopped when he saw the overhanging cage. “What is that?” he asked himself quietly. He gave Yorda a look.

She gave him a shrug. It pulsated blue in the darkness, which made her feel uneasy. He clutched his new stick in his hands, ready to strike whatever hid below. When he saw only flat ground, he chuckled in relief. He gestured for her to approach. When she did, she sat on the edge of the path. Initially confused, Ico panicked when she pushed herself onto the floor below.

She caught herself on her hands and pushed herself back up. The first thing she saw was the strange contraption tucked into a cage within the wall.  **“Hipnoto…”** she mumbled to herself.

Ico suddenly landed behind her. His knees buckled, and he pushed himself forward to regain balance. Yorda turned to him in shock.  **“Ico!”** she shouted.  **“Gedin! üz almaq!”** He stood in confusion as she flapped her hands urgently, arms outstretched and face panicking.

The contraption began to ring. Electricity shot from Yorda straight into it, missing the boy by mere inches. She sunk to her knees as the energy leached from her. Ico’s horns suddenly glowed brighter. His arms went limp, dropping the branch. His eyes dulled and his mouth hung agape.  **“Ora...”** she gasped. She suddenly felt Ico grip her hand tightly. Nearby, a blue door in the wall began to open, shining a strange light. He marched towards the opening door, yanking her back on her feet. Yorda tried to tug her hand free.  **“buraxın!”** she protested.  **“Aciyor! Buraxin!”** She tugged and tugged, but his grip was absolute and unwavering. She kicked his knee. At last, his grip loosened. She broke free and ran for the branch. Her hand swooped to grab it as she ran. Once she had a decent grip, she spun around and faced her friend.  **“Ico,”** she commanded,  **“Rezisti. Rezisti!”** He simply strode towards her, robbed of emotion and control.

She stepped outside the boundaries of the cage. His march refused to falter or slow. Only when he reached the boundaries did he finally stop. His inhuman glare fixated on her, waiting for her to return. She sighed.  **“Ico…”** she whispered, before striking him in the head with the branch. The blow tore off one of his horns and knocked him to the floor. Blood splattered over his hair and the stones as the contraption ceased ringing. She gasped in horror, kneeling by his side. The stick clattered on the stone tiles, no worse for wear.

**“Nuwun,”** she whispered.  **“Nuwun.”**

The sun’s rays split when it struck the sword’s tip. Wander twisted the hilt, spinning on his heels with it. The split rays slowly concentrated in a single direction. They pointed downwards, towards a small grass clearing hidden within the walls. He jumped off the rock and into Agro’s saddle. He spurred her down some stairs leading within the walls. Only the lit sconces on the walls provided him with guidance. The uneasy growls of the beast filled the air. Wander tightened his grip around the sword.

The growls ceased once they entered the clearing. Wander dismounted and looked around. It  _ was _ here, he knew it. The air felt still, as though anticipating something. Finally, a shriek cut through the silence. The beast burst through the floor and swiped Wander aside. Panicked, Agro ran back inside.

Wander pulled himself back up, surprisingly unhurt by the strike. He noticed that the beast’s helmet had cracked. The right side was fully exposed. He wasted no time running up to its body and jumping on. It responded with violent shakes. He found a patch of feathers and held on for his life. He did try to stab the beast, but every time he made to plunge the blade, one little convulse shook his balance, forcing him to readjust. This happened several times. In between two shakes, Wander managed to quickly throw it in.

He was met with a cry of pain, followed by a spray of red blood covering him. He felt his grip weaken. Around him, the beast spread its wings and threw itself up the walls, vaulting over them in seconds. Once it was up, it ran into a gallop, wings still spread, and began to fly. Once they were in full flight, Wander’s fingers could hold on no longer. He fell.

Below, the murky abyss of the Nest waited for him, to envelop him in its mysteries.  _ I failed, _ he thought to himself.  _ My quest was in vain. _ For a second, he considered letting go of the sword, sparing it from his fate. Then he heard the beast’s scream again. It broke through his despair. He looked around. It was flying right towards him, beak open and ready to devour. An idea came to him. The beast saw him swing his sword a little, which it disregarded as it threw him into its beak. Then it felt tremendous pain inside its head, as the sword shot through its cranium. Everything began to numb. The last thing it could remember seeing was a wall, slowly approaching.

When he finally woke, the pain drove into his head. His screams startled Yorda. She gestured for him to shush as she approached, offering an apple. The pain slowly withered as he took bites. “Where… where are we?” he asked, his tongue slurred and lazy. His vision was equally foggy, but it slowly came into focus. He and his companion sat in a small cavern, a faint trail of blood leading back to the little arena beneath the cage. “Did you drag me here?”

She didn’t respond. Instead, she offered to pull him up. He took her offer. As he climbed, his knees buckled and he staggered back into a pillar. He leaned on it, depending on it for support. “So weird,” he said to himself. “Since I was a kid, I thought someone could snap those horns off and I’d be just fine.” He felt the broken nub. “Guess I was wrong. Guess I’m gonna be Ico the bull boy ‘til I die.” He laughed bitterly.

Yorda stared at him with concern. Slowly, he pushed himself off the wall and forced himself into the cave tunnels. He picked up the nearby branch and tried to hold it, but his hands got the better of him as he leaned on the rocks for support.  **“Ico!”** she barked, a bit too aggressively. He looked at her in surprise. Blushing, she offered her hand. With a sigh of relief, he took it. Grabbing the branch again, the two advanced through the caves.

Soon, the rock gave way to cut stone. They left the caves behind and entered another hall. The guards stood by the walls, scanning their environments. Yorda froze. “I think we’ll have to make a break for it,” Ico whispered.

All soldiers lining the walls turned to them. Their eye-lights focused on the two children. Ico broke first, Yorda trailing behind. The two managed to dodge each lunge and each grab. Ico struck one with the branch. Unfortunately, the stick shattered, sending a vibration that stunned the boy for a few precious seconds. Panicking, Ico tackled the soldier in front of him, knocking it to the floor and dislodging its helmet. The armour fell apart seconds later.

Yorda broke through the soldiers. She looked back. To her horror, a soldier picked up Ico and walked to the opening doors.  **“Ora! Ora!”** she protested. He struggled to wrestle free, but no pound of his fists made any difference. She desperately wanted to break in and pull him out. The soldier walked through the door, closing behind him. Ico was gone. She sunk to her knees in despair.  **“Ico!!”**

The soldiers turned now to her. Before they could make their advance, a beast’s screech echoed through the hall. Yorda looked back to watch such a beast pounce over her, confronting the soldiers. She watched in amazement as each one was thoroughly demolished. As the beast calmed down, a boy revealed himself from its back. He looked at her in confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation of Yorda's dialogue:  
> "Hypnosis..."  
> "Run! Get away!"  
> "No..."  
> "Let go!"  
> "It hurts! Let go!"  
> "Resist! Resist!"  
> "Sorry."  
> "No! No!"


	6. Chapter 6

**SIX**

Lord Emon watched the clouds clear, revealing the Nest. Judging by the tracks left by Agro, and how they snaked into a narrow mountain path, Wander had taken the riskier shortcut. With his men, and Mono, following, that route was not an option. Thus, their journey cut through the swamps. To see the Nest in their campsite gave him hope. Perhaps the gods supported him, after all.

“That’s our destination?” asked one soldier.

“Indeed,” Emon answered. “Only a little more to go.”

“But how’ll we get in?” Mono asked.

“There is a way,” he assured her. “The gods do not approve, nor do they forbid.”

He noticed her shrug at one of the other soldiers, presumably the one she had been chatting with the night before. Her mask was pulled up. He grunted in annoyance, reminding her to pull it back down. She did so with an eye roll.  _ This maiden is forgetting her role _ , he thought to himself.  _ Let us hope she never needs to play it. _ With a wordless shout, the parade marched on.

As Wander drifted awake, he saw a black cloud of smoke billow before him. His eyes traced the figure formed by the smoke up to its face; a solid white woman’s face. “I see you wished to use the sword,” she sneered.

Wander pulled out the sword, covered in the beast’s crimson blood. It dripped onto his sandals, already smearing his tunic. “The beast attacked me first,” he told her. “If it wasn’t for this sword, I would be dead.”

She glared at him. “Then do not put yourself in danger,” she commanded. “If I must deliver the sword to the Citadel myself, you can consider our deal terminated.” With that, the face disappeared into the smoke. The smoke dissipated. Behind her, a rickety, wooden bridge revealed itself.

Rain poured outside. For an hour, me and Trico waited with the ethereal girl beneath the roof. I watched her examine the broken armour of a soldier. She tried pulling the helmet on and, surprised that it fit, tried pulling everything else on. The hem of her dress trailed free, covering the knees of her armour. I suppose the only way she could have avoided this was unthinkable. As she pulled the last glove on, she tried climbing my companion’s feathers.

Trico sensed unfamiliar hands grabbing onto her and turned around. When she saw an armoured soldier climb up her… It amazes me that she wasn’t killed. Instead, she let go and quickly pulled her helmet off.  **“Estas mi! Ye nararat!”** she pleaded. Trico relaxed.  **“Yorda,”** she concluded.

“Um, Miss?” I asked, unsure if Yorda was her name or just another word in her strange language. She marched up to the archway separating us from the rain. She looked up towards the white tower, then to Trico. She pointed up to it.  **“Leviĝi, Trico,”** she commanded.

Trico roared in response, stepping out into the rain. The armoured woman looked at me for a few seconds, before nodding her head and approaching a painted door. Even she staggered when it opened for her. Pulling on her helmet, she stepped inside. The rain met us as Trico began his climb towards two smaller towers standing nearby. She froze when she saw the glass eyes. Droplets ran down them like tears. As I shone my mirror on them, the tip of her tail coiled above me, glowing violet. With a growl, three pellets of energy fired out, disappearing into the panes. Each glass eye quickly exploded. I hollered with glee, no longer minding the sting of the rain. We proceeded to climb, while I tried not to let go in my joy. One can get too excited when going through difficulties.

Yorda doubted that the helmet was ever meant to be worn by people. The eye slots were thin and rested just below her eyes. All she could see were small pinpricks of the ground ahead of her. She tried looking around, tilting her head back to get a better idea of where she was. She almost pulled the helmet off, but the sight of patrolling soldiers stopped her.

The ground, what little of it she could see, appeared to glow just as brightly as the Citadel. She walked forward, trying to feel with her feet where anything was. It felt weird, to have layers between her soles and the ground. Flailing her arms around helped, but not much. Luckily, she did detect a sheer drop just before her. She turned left and tried marching, following the soldiers.

As time passed, the armour felt increasingly heavy and resistant, as though refusing to move with her. Then it dawned on her. She was recharging it. Soon, it would come to life again. She pushed herself forward, trying to run. She slammed straight into a wall, dislodging the helmet. The thud it made on hitting the floor echoed through the area. Yorda didn’t have time to survey it with clarity, only noticing the attention of the soldiers. She did notice a small, cylindrical elevator, and sprinted towards it.

One of the soldiers grabbed her right glove, pulling it free. She barely noticed, throwing herself through the swarming soldiers and into the elevator, just as the doors closed behind her. There, for a few seconds, her energy seemed to leave her entirely. Perhaps it was the thrill of the chase that exhausted her. Perhaps her energy was powering the elevator’s ascent. Either way, she felt drained. She slumped against the wall, tugging off her boots to relieve the tension. The remaining armour soon followed.

Wander felt utterly empty. His tunic was eternally stained, cuts and scabs littered his skin, and he felt two strange pains, throbbing from either side of his head. None of this mattered. He walked across the wooden bridge, determined to reach the Citadel at the end. He didn’t realise that he had been walking for two hours without a break. His left knee gave up on him halfway across, and he struggled to limp the rest of the way. He couldn’t even rely on his body anymore.  _ This will be worth it, in the end, _ he told himself.  _ This will be worth it. _

As he staggered onto the white stone of the Citadel, possessed armour appeared from nowhere and advanced towards him. All froze in their tracks upon seeing the sword’s glint. They backed away, allowing Wander to advance. No entrance presented itself around the front, though the path he stood on ringed around the back. As he circled the ungodly tower, he heard the echo of hoofbeats far behind him.  _ He arrived quickly, _ he thought. While he had the advantage of distance, he located the entrance of the tower, and forced himself in.

Inside the tower, an iron cage lay on the ground, its chain slinking nearby like an exhausted snake. He traced it up to the ceiling door, way above. Before he could step inside the cage, surely what he was expected to do, someone shouted from behind.

“I knew it was you! Do you have any idea what you have done?!” Lord Emon accused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations of Yorda's dialogue:  
> "It's me! Don't worry!"  
> "Rise, Trico."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are, I'm aware, plenty of problems with this story. Mostly continuity stuff. The last line is pretty weak to me. But this is what I wrote back in the day, so it's staying.

**SEVEN**

The final drawbridge fell, connecting the two towers. As I leaped onto Trico’s back, she looked towards the white tower. The new pathway led straight towards it. Unfortunately, there was still a great distance between us and our destination. Could she fly all the way there? She turned away, nervously walking to the other tower. The further she strode, the more apparent it became what she was thinking. As she turned, I rubbed her neck. “We’ll make it,” I assured her. “Don’t worry.” With that, I wrapped myself around her as tightly as I could.

Then, with a mighty howl, she ran. Her paws pounded on the thin, metal bridge, threatening to break it as she propelled herself forwards. Her body rocked up and down, testing my tight grip around her. As she reached the opposite tower, she began to spread her wings. I had closed my eyes, and could only describe to myself each detail from what I heard. When the thudding ceased, I felt her plummet for only two seconds. Then, the sound of wings, flapping.

I dared to look. We were no longer falling. Trico was flying. She howled again in triumph, and I didn’t stop myself from doing the same. The sun broke through the storm as we soared through the nest. We both felt the rain begin to thin. I climbed up to Trico’s head, watching as she flew above the white tower, descending onto its peak. As she landed, my grip loosened, and I was accidentally bucked off into a roll over the surface. I spun onto my feet rather quickly.

Upon standing, I noticed the spire in the middle of the tower. Overlooking us all, designed into a mechanism whirring away inside a little hole. As I peered into it, sounds rung from the top of the spire. A deep hum, accompanied by piercing chimes. I looked around. In the distance, seven Tricos flew in from outside the Nest.

The door finally opened. Yorda collapsed into an unfamiliar, cylindrical inner room, deprived of energy. Her once-grey hair had become a searing amber. What little colour that filled her had been robbed. She pushed herself back up, but her knees struggled to hold her. Around her, the scattered pieces of possessed armour. At the other end, in another door, her mother surely waited.

Yorda pushed herself forth. Her body ached, and it was so, so tempting to just sleep. Her naked toes kicked a discarded helmet, sending even further pain through her. The floor underfoot offered no comfort either. Her head ached and her vision blurred, but she knew exactly where she was heading. A chain hung from the ceiling, holding whatever hid beneath the middle of the floor. When she finally reached the door, it refused to open. She pounded it with her fist weakly.  **“Mother,”** she gasped,  **“This has gone too far.”**

No answer. Defeated, she felt tears stream down her face as she forced herself back towards the lift. She stopped when she heard the door open. She turned to see her mother step out, her face an irritated sneer.  **“You knew full well this day would come, child,”** she said.

She wiped the tears from her face.  **“Let my friend go,”** she demanded weakly.  **“He is of no use to you. Nobody… nobody should ever serve you.”**

The queen rolled her eyes. With a wave of the hand, a door opened. Out fell Ico, his second horn missing. Now all he had were short, sharp stumps.  **“You’re right, Yorda,”** she admitted with a smirk.  **“I now own something, and someone, of far better use to me.”**

Behind Yorda, the chain begun to rise. Beneath her, the floor began to shake.

“Didn’t any of you realise this could be stopped?” Wander asked, allowing his frustration to slowly pour over his words. “Didn’t you, milord, think we could have easily sated these beasts with a different offering? Didn’t you think we could save our children this way?”

“Haven’t you realised what the consequence for your gift is?!” Emon shot back, astonished by the archer’s audacity. “Allowing our children to be whisked away by the beasts of the Nest is truly a terrible decision, but did it never occur to you that we hated to allow it? The alternative, which you hold in your hand, is infinitely worse!” He removed his mask, looking down to the ground. “I am sorry for your loss,” he muttered. “It pains me, even now, that I could do nothing to stop it.”

Wander’s accusatory glare shifted to convey resentment. “At last,” he declared, “somebody can.”

He stepped into the cage. As he bent down to place the sword at the base, the chain rose, slowly pulling him up towards the ceiling. The parade watched in horror as the ceiling opened, allowing the cage inside. “To the bridge!” barked Emon. “Ready the charges!”

The men all took flight, leaving only Emon and Mono. “Milord,” she said, “I feel like I can prevent tragedy from occurring. This, this is my destiny. I know it.”

“No, you must leave.” He gave her a knowing look. “Your destiny awaits you elsewhere, my friend. The time for sacrifice is reaching an end. Whatever happens in this citadel,” he looked up, “will change everything.”

She bit her lip, trying to ignore the disappointment welling in her heart. “Milord,” she said, riding her horse over the bridge, past the men setting explosive charges. After a short prayer, Emon followed.

The floor split, each half sliding into the walls. Yorda stepped onto the outer ring as the cage rose. Once it settled, the floor slammed back in suddenly, knocking the girl forwards. Inside stood a filthy, sickly warrior with short horns growing from his head. To her surprise, the horns did not glow blue. Like her, his gait was deprived of human energy. Something else was definitely controlling him.

The queen smiled. She reached out towards him, waiting for him to deliver the sword. “You’ve come a long way,” she said to him. “At last, the need for the Chosen is over-”   
Ico suddenly tackled the warrior, knocking the sword out of his hand. It landed a few inches away from Yorda. “Grab it!” he yelled at her. She scooped it into her fingers without delay. As she grabbed the hilt, she felt energy rush through her body again. Light beams shone from the blade into her. The pain melted away. Her skin filled with colour, more than it had originally. Though her hair remained a burnt-out amber, she stood up, held the sword and looked at her mother.  **“You’re right, mother,”** she declared.  **“After this, nobody will ever be taken to the Nest ever again.”**

Her mother scowled, screamed in frustration and ran towards the warrior. He couldn’t put up a fight as she enveloped him in her magic veils. Her face shrouded in darkness. Their collective forms merged and swelled. The being expanded. “ **I have borrowed the body of this warrior,** ” shrieked a voice similar to the queen’s, “ **to assert the power of the Nest in this world. If you will not allow me to show the world our power, then allow me to show you ours!** ”


	8. Chapter 8

**EIGHT**

I worried that my companion would also be persuaded by the ringing of the tower to betray me. Instead, she stood firm, protecting me from our oncoming aggressors. I tried shining the mirror onto the spire. The tail perked up, glowing as it readied its attack. But before she could let loose, another beast bit the tail, snapped it off and tossed it into the hole. The seven beasts pulled Trico aside and did everything they could to her. I yelled at them, trying to use my mirror to lure them away. Their drive to kill her resisted my efforts.

One beast did see me, and ran to take me out. I stepped backwards, accidentally falling into the hole. I fell into a dark, humid room with a strange contraption within. Investigating it, I saw a glowing sphere hovering within a large cage. I know, now, that this was the Master of the Valley. The very being the elders taught us that kept the magic alive. I felt feathers brush against my ankles. I turned to notice the seemingly-dead tail laying by me, still glowing.

Knowing no better option, I shone the mirror on the cage, catching the Master in its light. The severed tail aimed its tip in that direction, and fired two pellets in quick succession. The first demolished the cage. The second ripped straight through the Master, before exploding into the rest of the cage behind it.

For a few moments, all was still. The orb continued to rotate in dead silence. Suddenly, it writhed and convulsed, collapsing in on itself. The temperature rose to unbearable levels, before it finally exploded, slamming me into the wall. I do not remember what happened next very well, but I have a good idea.

The colossal being leered over Ico and Yorda. It readied its unstable fist to slam down and crush both like flies. As its appendage descended swiftly, it suddenly split apart. The two braced for impact by hugging each other tightly. When they heard hissing, they opened their eyes to see the being that was her mother shrink, flailing its limbs around. “ **WHAT HAPPENED?!** ” they yelled. “ **IT’S FADING! THE MASTER IS-** ”

The sword was quickly rammed through the centre of the being. Both Ico and Yorda held the hilt. They both glared at the being as it withered and perished. “ **You…** ” they hissed, “ **you have killed magic.** Now, you will **never see the rising sun.** ” And then, she exploded violently in a plume of smoke. Both children felt their consciousness slip away. Before they fell into each other’s arms, all they saw was a black puddle, bubbling.

When the bridge detonated, it sent vibrations across the entire bridge. Some chargers fell with the wood, unused. Emon had crossed it just as the first went off. The party waited as they watched the Citadel crumble before them. To Emon’s surprise, it retained its form, even as pieces broke off and fell into the ether. At the top, they watched beasts stagger off the edge and fall to their demise. The airborne ones simply fell.

“I don’t know what happened,” he said aloud, “but the time of sacrifice is over. If that fool is alive, if it’s even possible to continue to live in these cursed walls…” He pulled his mask down and turned his horse around. “Then I hope he can atone, for what he has done.”

He made an about turn, and ordered a retreat. Mono watched him guide his party away.  _ I was born for this, _ she thought to herself.  _ Now my destiny is void. My death will offer no value. _ She looked back at the Citadel one last time.

Slowly, a shadow crawled out of the puddle. It looked around, seeing the ethereal light illuminating the tower slowly dim. Even the sword lost its strange glint. He could still see the children, hands wrapped together. He lifted both in his arms, and wandered towards the nearest door. Miraculously, it still opened. He followed it into a long, strange corridor that appeared to extend forever. His pace was slow and measured, never hesitating even as it disappeared behind him.

When it finally ended, he found himself atop the cliffs encircling the Nest. Gently, he lay the two near a statue of the beasts, before returning to the door. As the light faded around him, he watched the two slowly stir, before the door closed.

Yorda’s eyes fluttered awake, allowing her to watch a Trico fly over them, feathers raining in its wake. She saw the boy hanging from its beak. She smiled, before exhaustion overcame her once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a fanfiction of Ico, Shadow of the Colossus and The Last Guardian, designed by Sony Interactive Entertainment Japan Studio and directed by Fumito Ueda.  
> Thank you for reading.


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes my story. Honestly, I don't remember if I ever posted it anywhere. I doubt it's on my old FanFic account. Oh well. At least it's out there now.

**EPILOGUE**

When Ico woke, the first thing he saw was a Trico perched in the middle of the cliff. He skittered back in alarm, but when he saw Yorda sitting atop its back, he relaxed. Whatever magical air followed her before had long faded. Her once-spotless skin was completely layered in dirt, especially so with her bare soles, and her hair remained a bright orange.

He quickly climbed up to join her. He smiled at her. She smiled at him. With a cry, the Trico spread its wings and took flight.

When Mono crept out of the temple, only the moon watched. She wore her sacrificial gown as she guided her horse out. Slowly, she walked with it into the woods, where nobody could hear her mount him. Once she was happily out of range, she climbed up. To her surprise, her gown caused her no problems.

Grabbing the reins, she stuck her bare feet into his flank, and the two trotted off in the night. She doubted Emon would ever see her again. Even if he did, she needed to know. She needed to know what her destiny truly was. As she disappeared in the haze of the trees, she wondered if anyone else would find out about her.

Agro wandered the buildings, cliffs and fields of the Nest aimlessly. Ever since her master’s disappearance, life lost its guiding arrow. All she could do was graze and wait. One particular day, as she licked a hidden lake, she heard the cries of the beast. She neighed, turning to flee. The Trico beast landed in front of her, it's eyes glowing as something summoned it.

As it galloped past, she thought she noticed a second, smaller pair of horns following it. Once they were out of sight, she decided to follow them as far as the land would allow.

You know, I found the mirror buried in the dirt the other day. While the village initially rejected Trico, and I cannot blame them, their opinion changed over the years. I haven’t seen her since, but the mirror still works.

I hold it in the village square. My friends light their torches to power it. As we watch the light shine through the clouds, I suspect something.

I think I will meet my companions again someday.

FIN


End file.
